Drahoni Legion
The Drahoni Legion, or DL in short, are the United Drahoni Space Alliance's ground forces. They were made at the same time the UDSA was founded and are responsible for fighting crime in the cities and protecting these against rebels and invaders. History The Drahoni Legion was made at the same time as the UDSA after the Second Drahoni Colonial War. Ever since it has been used to maintain the peace and fight crime in the cities, they are also responsible for protecting civilians against invaders. Chain of Command The Drahoni Legions are commanded by Field Marshal Athea Olven, she has to listen to the councillers of the UDSA who in their turn have to listen to the monarch, king Tiberychaam Wirsdakh. Ranks *Medic - Trooper responsible for stopping bleeding, healing injuries and patching up troops. *Trooper 1st class - Rookie, soldier just leaving training camp. The trooper 1st class keeps it name for 3 years or after participating in 15 battles. *Trooper 2nd class - Trooper considered as a veteran. They have more experience and are given command over a small unit of 5 to 10 rookies. These will be seen as elites if they participate in 3 major battles. *Trooper 3th class - Troopers considered as elites. They are given command over a squad of 3 to 8 veterans or 8 to 14 rookies. *Sniper - Soldier responsible for taking out targets at long range. **Marksmen - Snipers providing aid to troopers on the battlefield. They use med to long range weapons. **Deathscope - Snipers responsible for taking out officers, they serve as assassins. *Shock Trooper - Troops responsible for stopping the enemy's advance. **Orbital Drop Shock Trooper - Shock Trooper dropped from low orbit into combat. *Support Gunner - Trooper responsible for giving covering fire. *Corporal - Low ranked Drahoni officer. Can command troops or pass through orders of higher ranked officers. *Sergeant - Drahoni officer charging into battle leading squads. *Field-Lieutenant - Drahoni officer participating in fights directing divisions as they scan the battlefield. *Field-Captain - Drahoni officer participating in fights giving orders to all who stands below him. *Colonel - Drahoni officer that passes through and executes the orders of higher ranked officers. These are mostly in charge of a planets defence. *General - Drahoni officers that can command large armies. A general is deployed when a full-sclae invasion is occuring. *Field-Marshal - Supreme Drahoni officer of the Drahoni Legion. The Field-Marshal leads from the DL headquarters on Xenzhoan. Vehicles The Drahoni do not make much use of treaded or wheeled vehicles, instead they like to rely on anti-gravity generating devices to keep their vehicles off the ground and use gravity propulsion drives to move their vehicles around. Ground Transport Wratzein - This transport vehicle can carry loads of materials or troops around. It's thick plating allows it to drop troops on the battlefield. Scout Slag - The Slag is a fast 3 man vehicle used to scout areas, while it is unable to scout every area as the Havk can it is less likely to be spotted. It has a turret in the back. Attack Grizle - The Defence Spuugher - The Air Transport *Zanvugl - The Zanvug is the main aerial transport vehicle, it transports goods, troops and small vehicles. It is also sturdy enough to make drops on the battlefield. Scout *Havk - The Havk is a lightweight single person aircraft vessel meant for scouting purposes. It's pilot is pretty exposed, the craft is quite easy to destroy. Only it's speed and weaponry make up for these disadvantages, when these fight in group they can easily overwhelm the enemy. Attack *Areind - The Areind is a fast single person aircraft vessel made for hit-and-run attacks, this role could have been granted to the Havk but instead the Khesandz Forges made a specialized vehicle for this role. Defence *Adler - The Adler is a slow heavy weapons aerial vessel that circles it's target (mostly an important area that needs to be defended) and fire at anything that moves outside their circle. Weapons For main article, see: Drahoni Weaponry Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri